A Confusing Situation
by ConstantLabrynth
Summary: Gwen had no idea how she had ended up in this situation. One minute she had just been standing there talking to Merlin and folding Arthur's clothes. The next moment, Merlin had pushed her against the cupboard and kissed her full on the mouth.


Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N: I like to think that this is set somewhere after Season 2 Episode 4 but before Season 2 Episode 10. I feel like there was much more going on between Arthur and Gwen than anyone ever says and this is my (slightly naughty) explanation for it. ;)**

**Merlin/Gwen**

**Arthur/Gwen**

**Word Count: 2825**

_**A Confusing Situation **_

**Summary: Gwen had no idea how she had ended up in this situation. One minute she had just been standing there talking to Merlin and folding Arthur's clothes. The next moment, Merlin had pushed her against the cupboard and kissed her full on the mouth. **

Gwen had been feeling so miserable lately. Ever since the kidnapping, she had felt things had been different with Arthur. Plus Lancelot's unbelievable re-appearance and then sudden disappearance yet again from her life again, had knocked her for six and really decimated her opinion of him. She didn't know where her head was. Then on top of all this, Merlin had begged for her help as he needed to run some errands for Gaius. So here she was in Arthur's chambers putting his laundry away. This was the last place she wanted to be right now, she had been successfully avoiding Arthur for some days now and she really didn't want to be in his chambers, she was trying to hurry through Merlin's tasks so that she could get out of there as soon as possible. But even as she thought this, she caught the faint scent off of Arthur's clothes and couldn't help but dip her nose in to smell the shirt she was folding.

Just as she did so she heard the door open, her face went beet red and she turned to look at the person who had entered. Her heart re-started with a thump as she saw it was only Merlin. He gave her one of his wide goofy grins and said "what on earth are you doing?"

Gwen's face fell, she should feel embarrassed but she just felt stupid and alone and she didn't even understand why she felt so bereft.

She turned her eyes to Merlin, and he took one look at her expression and whispered "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing," she said lamely and turned her eyes down willing the tears not to fall. She sighed and put away the shirt she had been folding. "There done. Are you ok to take over from here?" she asked, but as she turned she found that Merlin was standing just behind her, and was now looking into her eyes intently.

His blue eyes seemed dark with sympathy and as he looked down, he took her hand gently. "Come on Gwen, you can talk to me you know."

Suddenly Gwen was telling him how confused she felt, that she was so unsure of her feelings towards Arthur. She took a deep breath and began to say how she cared for Arthur even though she knew nothing could ever happen between them. Just as she started to say that she didn't know if she could handle being so close to Arthur all the time, Merlin suddenly pounced on her. He pushed her rather forcefully against the cupboard and kissed her full on the mouth. She had been so shocked by the sudden sensation of his lips against hers, she didn't think to push him away. His lips were very soft, but roughly pressed against hers, forcing her mouth open and her squeak of protest was muffled as his tongue flicked into her mouth and gently caressed hers. He brought his hands up and ran them through her hair, pulling her deeper into his kiss. So much so that she could barely breath, let alone object. Her hands had automatically grabbed around his waist to stop herself from falling, and now she held on to keep from fainting. Merlin sighed as took his hands from her hair and ran them down the sides of her body. Gwen took this moment to steady herself and then pulled away from him. Gwen looked down and shook her head gently, while she tried to manage her feelings, "what to say now?" she thought desperately. Merlin had still not released her and had her pressed against the cupboard. So she realised she could do nothing but look up into his eyes. The way Merlin looked back at her made her tremble, not with desire, although she couldn't deny that the warmth flowing through her was partly down to that. No, she was trembling with fright at the way he was looking at her, holding her so tightly she could feel his hardness even through the folds of her skirt. Then suddenly his eyes darkened again and his gaze seemed to grow even more intense. She trembled again with wonder at what he would do next. She didn't have to wait long,

His eyes suddenly cleared "Gwen?" he whispered almost as if he wasn't sure it was still her. "Gwen, I'm sorry, I didn't… I didn't mean… I" he tried to start but looking into her eyes, he couldn't continue. He hung his head, and Gwen felt only compassion for the distraught look on his face. She reached up and gently stroked along one of his prominent cheekbones,

"It's ok," she whispered to him, "I'm ok." She had wanted to reassure him that he hadn't hurt her. However, Merlin looked into her eyes, and took this statement in completely the wrong context. He let out a small groan of longing, and kissed her again, this time the kiss was softer, and Gwen was able to pull away quickly, "Wait," she panted and pushed her hands against his chest. She felt his heart beat strong and fast against her hands. "Wait," she said again, trying to compose herself.

"You're right," he said, Getting the wrong idea again, he suddenly swept her into his arms and carried her to the bed. Gwen had no idea how, Merlin always looked so thin she almost couldn't believe he had the strength to hold her. As he laid her on the bed she put her hand to his chest again and was surprised that it felt rather sinewy and muscular. She had to stop herself from caressing him and try to push him away again.

"No Merlin, this wasn't what I meant," she said as fast as she could, because Merlin was also getting on the bed now, shifting himself over her.

"No?" he replied looking confused.

"No, this isn't right, you know I have feelings for Arthur. This is… This is… I don't know what this is but this isn't right." Gwen finished lamely. Merlin considered her for a moment, then gently ran his fingers across her cheek, mimicking her caress from moment earlier,

"Then why are you so flushed?," he asked. His fingers swept down to her collarbone and then across the swell of her breasts spilling out of the top of her bodice. The blush deepened across her chest and Gwen felt as if she could no longer breath as the heat rushed through her. She wanted to protest, wanted to say again that it wasn't right but she no longer felt the conviction of what she was saying, all she could feel was Merlin pressing himself onto her and then stroking her cheek again.

Gwen realised all over again that still had no idea how she had ended up in this situation but she knew it had to stop now. Merlin leant down and started kissing along her neck line. Gwen couldn't believe it when her body betrayed her by relaxing into the kissing and as she felt a warmth flood through her again, she couldn't help herself as she whispered "Arthur". She felt Merlin stiffen and suddenly pull away to look into her eyes. His confusion plainly plastered on his face. Gwen flushed again, this time with shame. "I'm so sorry Merlin. Please stop. You know how I feel for Arthur."

Merlin looked away and breathed deeply. "I'm sorry too, I don't know what I was thinking."

"This all got a bit out of hand" replied Gwen in a small voice, her face burning, she felt thoroughly ashamed. She sat up and reached for his hand. "Merlin," she said softly, but as he looked up at her, the door opened and Arthur walked in.

...

Both Gwen and Merlin couldn't believe they had been so stupid as to leave the door unlocked, but their disbelief was nothing compared to Arthur's as he took in the scene on his bed. Gwen, blushing and dishevelled, reaching out for Merlin's hand. Whilst Merlin sat upright next to her just as dishevelled and with a very visible erection in his trousers.

Arthur, his face like stone, looked away sharply and turned to leave but as he reached for the door, anger welled up inside his chest. "First Lancelot, now Merlin," he thought in disbelief

"With my Gwen." he thought, "My Gwen and Merlin? No this cannot be right." Instead of taking the doorknob in his hand, he changed his mind and reached for the key to lock the door instead. He turned back to find Gwen and Merlin both still in the exact same position, both still staring at him.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?" Arthur demanded in a low growl. Merlin visibly cowed under Arthur's stare.

Gwen shook her head, and said "We can't begin to explain… This all came out of nowhere. I don't even know how this happened" She looked pleadingly at Arthur but he refused to meet her gaze. His glare was directed at Merlin.

"I kissed her." said Merlin bravely, "I couldn't help myself. Gwen was just talking and I felt, I felt," he trailed off as Arthur just continued to stare at him.

"You felt what exactly?" Arthur's words came out like ice.

"I don't know either. I just wanted to make her feel better, and all she could think about was you." Merlin said bitterly. Both Gwen and Arthur jumped at this revelation.

"Me?" said Arthur looking at Gwen for the first time since he'd seen her when he walked in the room. Gwen blushed even more and this time dropped her eyes, unable to meet Arthur's.

"That's why we stopped," she whispered, "because I said your name." Arthur came towards her as Merlin scooted off the bed and sat in a chair, his head in his hands.

Arthur knelt on the bed beside Gwen and took her hand, "You said my name?" he looked at her intently "Why?" he demanded.

Gwen still didn't want to look him in the face but forced herself to meet his eyes, "Because, I wanted it to be you" she barely breathed the words, but to Arthur, it was music to his ears and his heart swelled as he finally heard the words he had been longing to hear since he had rescued Gwen from Hengist.

"You _wanted_ it to be me?" He repeated, emphasising the wanted part. Gwen nodded slowly. "Say it again." Arthur demanded,

"What?"

He leaned toward her "Say it again." he whispered in a rather demanding tone and as he moved away he raised his eyebrows in provocative manner.

"I wanted it to be you" Gwen repeated numbly, she had no idea what was happening now, but the warmth was flooding through her body once again as Arthur stared into her eyes.

"Again," he said in a trembling voice

"I wanted it to be you," Gwen whispered slowly realising that this as what Arthur needed to hear.

"Again," the excitement in his voice was becoming more pronounced.

"I wanted it to be you," Gwen reached out as she said it and touched his chest. The hard muscles of his chest felt strong and buff beneath his shirt. His breathing was becoming more rapid. "I wanted it to be you Arthur," she said again as she took hold of the front of his tunic and gently pulled him towards her. Arthur did not resist and he leaned over her willingly, but he withheld his kiss. Looking her in the eye, he waited whilst she said one more time "I wanted it to be you," then he leaned in and took his kiss. Gwen felt like she was burning with desire, so different was this to kissing Merlin. This was the man she wanted and she gave herself in to the kiss without reserve. Arthur plundered her mouth with his tongue and she felt his need rise with her own. They broke apart with a start as Merlin, now standing by the door, cleared his throat.

"I'll just be leaving now. You might want to lock the door behind me?" he gave them both a half smile and walked out. Arthur jumped up, reached the door and called out " We _will_ talk about this later." Merlin simply waved behind him as he walked away.

Arthur shut the door, and locked it. He turned and started walking back to Gwen, who was still sitting on the bed. She looked him in the eye seriously and said "It was my fault, I had been telling Merlin how lonely I was feeling, and I may, I may have led him on." Gwen felt the need to get this out before, well, just in case, he started kissing her again.

Arthur stopped short of the bed "Tell me what you said?" he asked.

Gwen cringed inwardly, "I don't remember exactly. I was standing over there folding your clothes. Merlin caught me." She stopped and quickly caught his eye. Arthur gave her a smirk.

"Caught you?" he questioned even though it was obvious that he could see where she was going with this,

Gwen took a deep breath, and realised he would make her say it "Caught me smelling one of your shirts." Arthur stifled a laugh, badly, and reached out for her hand.

"Really?" he drawled.

Even though she was embarrassed, she looked him straight in the eye, "Yes," she said plainly. Gwen had decided she would have to tell him everything straight, no point trying to be coy now. "Yes, I was smelling your shirt and he was about to make fun of me too, but I guess I looked a bit upset as he asked me what was wrong instead. I tried to explain to him that even though I know you have feelings for me, and that I see you everyday, it just makes it so much worse." The words were coming in a rush now, "Seeing you but not being able to be with you, just makes me feel so alone. And it hurts. It hurts my heart so much to think of you being so close and yet never being close to you." As Gwen stopped for breath, Arthur took her in his arms and kissed her again. Gwen felt the desire burn through her, as the man she knew she was falling in love with, kissed her deeply, yet tenderly. Arthur broke the kiss, and stroked his thumb across her swollen lips. "No wonder, he couldn't help but kiss you." He looked deep into her eyes, "I should be angry with you both, but I can't seem to be. Not with you telling me how you really feel for once."

Gwen smiled gently, "Perhaps, I should just leave now, and you can start being angry with me?"

"No!" Arthur said suddenly before he realised she was teasing. Arthur cleared his throat, "I mean, well, I'd rather you didn't."

He moved gently onto the bed with her and stroked her bare arm. Gwen shivered with longing. "Are you cold?" he asked full of concern. Gwen smiled again at his sincerity, "No," she pulled him closer, "how can I be cold when your touch makes me burn all over?" Arthur breathed in sharply as Gwen kissed him this time, softly but with all her feeling behind it.

His tongue was in her mouth again and she felt feverish with the excitement that was coursing through her body. Her hands were now under his shirt feeling the softness of the hair over his chest, caressing the taut muscles. She had no idea how long this kiss lasted, and she was not surprised as he pulled away and rolled them over so that she was now straddled over him. He pulled himself into a sitting position and kissed her again whilst her hands ran through his hair. Arthur had sat up for good reason, his hands reached behind her and fumbled with the laces of her bodice. It didn't take long, he deftly undid the bow and pulled the ribbons quickly from the bodice. As he did so, Gwen suddenly began to panic about what she was doing. Arthur felt her withdraw from him, and pulled her back to him gently. "What is it?" he asked.

"I, I'm not sure about this" she stuttered as he pulled the last of the ribbon free. "wait,"

Arthur stopped immediately, "Wait?" he asked gently

Gwen looked at him, she was rosy cheeked and still panting, "I don't know, I don't know," she murmured. He took her in his arms to still her trembling, he held her tightly and whispered, "I love you Guinevere. Please don't be scared." She looked into his deep blue eyes, she could see the love and loyalty in them and she wasn't afraid. She knew should could trust this man with everything she had and she leaned forward for another kiss that blazed with love.


End file.
